mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Шайнинг Армор/Галерея/Сезоны 4-5
Четвёртый сезон Гордость Пинки Photo of Canterlot wedding 1 S4E12.png Photo of Canterlot wedding 2 S4E12.png Эквестрийские игры First overview of folded flags S04E24.png Shining Armor -two minutes!- S4E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams at the aerial relay medal ceremony S4E24.png Shining Armor announcing the anthem S4E24.png Spike -shall do the honor of singing- S4E24.png Stadium crowd cheering for Spike to sing S4E24.png Shining Armor -what are you doing-- S4E24.png Spike -I know all the words- S4E24.png Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Shining Armor in the spotlight S4E24.png Shining Armor -they only play the anthem for the winner- S4E24.png Spike with spotlight pointing onto him S4E24.png All stadium eyes on Spike S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png Shining Armor waving to the crowd S4E24.png Shining Armor -as they always do- S4E24.png Shining Armor in shock S4E24.png Shining Armor -cut the disabling spell!- S4E24.png Spike jumps from Shining Armor's back S4E24.png Equestria Games golden Crystal Empire flags S04E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Shining Armor and guards see the sun moving S4E26.png The guards hovering S4E26.png Shining Armor's helmet disappears S4E26.png Discord wearing Shining's helmet S4E26.png Discord -whatever are you doing here-- S4E26.png Shining -Back off, traitor- S4E26.png Shining and Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png Shining shoots magic beam S4E26.png Tirek holding Shining's muzzle S4E26.png Tirek sucks out Shining's magic S4E26.png Shining's legs shaking S4E26.png Shining Armor powerless S4E26.png Shining -How... could you... do this...-- S4E26.png Shining Armor on the ground powerless S4E26.png Shining Armor and the guards waking up S4E26.png Shining Armor able to use magic S4E26.png Shining Armor smiling S4E26.png Пятый сезон Кусочек жизни Princess Cadance comforting Shining Armor S5E9.png Princess Cadance -he always cries at weddings- S5E9.png Shining Armor bawling like a baby S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking confused S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Cadance and Shining Armor arrive S5E19.png Twilight greeting Shining Armor and Cadance S5E19.png Twilight -you weren't gonna make it until- S5E19.png Cadance -we weren't needed in Maretonia- S5E19.png Shining Armor nodding in agreement S5E19.png Cadance -we were supposed to attend- S5E19.png Twilight and Shining Armor's loving greeting S5E19.png Twilight -I'm so glad you're here!- S5E19.png Twilight -I have a big surprise for you!- S5E19.png Shining Armor looking slyly at Twilight S5E19.png Shining Armor looking at Pinkie S5E19.png Main five walk and chat with Cadance S5E19.png Shining Armor looks back at Pinkie S5E19.png Pinkie hiding her face from Shining Armor S5E19.png Shining Armor -I'm guessing you saw the scroll- S5E19.png Pinkie Pie blushing at Shining Armor S5E19.png Shining Armor impressed with Pinkie S5E19.png Pinkie Pie -so you're gonna tell Twilight now-!- S5E19.png Shining Armor plugs Pinkie Pie's mouth S5E19.png Spike carrying loads of luggage S5E19.png Shining Armor -wait just a little bit longer- S5E19.png Shining Armor -we have something special planned- S5E19.png Shining Armor -it'll be worth it- S5E19.png Shining Armor ecstatic by his surprise S5E19.png Shining Armor tapping on ant farm glass S5E19.png Shining Armor nuzzling Brutus Force S5E19.png Shining Armor shocked to find his comic in ashes S5E19.png Shining Armor hugging and spinning Twilight around S5E19.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance grinning S5E19.png Shining Armor walking up to Twilight S5E19.png Shining Armor ruffles Twilight's mane S5E19.png Twilight Sparkle -it was perfect!- S5E19.png Twilight -just like old times- S5E19.png Twilight -I got to share it with my best friends!- S5E19.png Pinkie Pie shoving past her friends S5E19.png Ponies look at Pinkie with varying expressions S5E19.png Shining Armor smiling S5E19.png Twilight -there's just one thing missing- S5E19.png Twilight looking for something S5E19.png Twilight -the book prize at the end!- S5E19.png Shining Armor -there's still a prize- S5E19.png Shining Armor backing away from Twilight S5E19.png Cadance -all the places we sent you today- S5E19.png Twilight Sparkle deep in thought S5E19.png Twilight -first we went to the schoolhouse- S5E19.png Shining Armor and Cadance smile at each other S5E19.png Shining Armor and Cadance -we're having a baby!- S5E19.png Cadance and Shining Armor present a stroller-topped cake S5E19.png Twilight -this is the best prize ever!- S5E19.png Twilight smiles with elation S5E19.png Shining Armor and Cadance laughing S5E19.png Twilight hugging Shining Armor and Cadance S5E19.png Twilight -I can't wait to meet your little foal!- S5E19.png Shining Armor -neither can we- S5E19.png Ponies share in the royal couple's happiness S5E19.png Shining Armor and Mr. Cake hoof-bump S5E19.png Shining Armor and Mr. Cake laughing S5E19.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow enjoy the party S5E19.png Cadance watches the ponies enjoy themselves S5E19.png |index}} en:Shining Armor/Gallery/Seasons 4-5 Категория:Галереи персонажей